Whether We Are White Or Copper Skinned
by sburbiangodtier
Summary: Saix, the son of a Southern plantation owner in 1860’s Atlanta, always thought slavery to be a cruel trade. When he meets Xemnas, a Negro being sold at a slave auction, Saix must decide which side he is on once and for all. Violence/yaoi. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Prologue

"**Whether We Are White or Copper Skinned"**

A Kingdom Hearts Historical Fanfiction

I sense copyright infringement accusations! But no, I claim no rights to Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or the characters I use in this story! They belong to Square Enix first and foremost, and to Disney as well.

YOU ARE WARNED. This story contains lots of krack and drama. This is the offspring of loving history too much, the desire to combine Kingdom Hearts and American History, and having a XemSai dream one night that inspired me to write this. Also, I haven't decided yet, but this story may contain yaoi fluff and possible lemons in far-off but very near chapters. Turn back if you hate boy/boy. Again, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. So, without further ado, let's do this thing! Enjoy!

**Prologue**

It was like a nightmare, only real; the ship forever pitching and heaving. Always that infernal rocking back and forth that tossed the stomach and made one sickened with pains and nausea that could very well be compared to stomach boils. The silver-haired boy tossed and turned in his little crawlspace, crying out in fever-raged delirium.

The feeling of a cool rag to his forehead calmed him slightly, until he smelled the putrid scent of vinegar water. "No..." he mumbled, stirring from his agitated slumber enough to push away the hand that held the rough feedbag cloth to his burning face.

"Xemnas, don't. You must get well." Came the soft voice in broken English. His mother. Xemnas opened his amber eyes to his beautiful mother kneeling above him, smiling down at him, although he knew that the fever wracked her broken body as well. Her dark skin was beaded with sweat and dust grime that hung in the rancid air of the ship's hold. But her deep eyes held such confidence that all would be well. So Xemnas took faith in what she believed.

"Mama...are we there yet?" he whispered, reaching up to take his mother's cool hand.

She shook her head and coughed a bit. "No, dear one. But it shall be so, very soon. We will arrive in America." Another cough, harder and rougher this time.

"As slaves." Xemnas whispered weakly, watching his beloved mother's chocolate eyes cloud over with the bleak remembrance of their future. He hated that she had to go through this. Why should she have to be taken? Why not just him? She was eight months in circumstance with her second child, ten long years after Xemnas, her firstborn, had been birthed. He, of course, didn't remember anything of his birth. Who did? But the stories Mama had always told him, of his coming into the world kicking and screaming and raising such a fuss, until he was able to nuzzle against his mother's breast. Xemnas knew he'd always had such an attachment to his mother. Not so much to his father, who had died in a hunting accident only a few months ago, not long after Xemnas reached his tenth winter.

His mother must have sensed his dismal mood, for she patted her rounded stomach underneath her simple homespun dress and gave the young boy a smile. "Worry not, son. Everything will be alright."

A small commotion of heavy footfalls called their attention to the rickety steps leading up to the main deck as the first-mate, Sephiroth, made his way down to the smelly hold. All Xemnas saw at first were his feet. Those appendages looked far bigger than any feet Xemnas had ever seen before in his young life, and they were hairy. Then he turned his eyes up to see the angry expression upon his rugged and pale face, those eerie mako eyes fixed upon them.

"There she is! Take her topside." He barked, pointing at Mama as two more men hurried to do his bidding.

Xemnas instantly was wide awake, despite his fever. "Mama, what are they doin'?" he whimpered in their native language, reaching out for her hand again.

The next thing he knew, his mother was being dragged across the floor, her screams echoing through the dank air of the hold as the men proceeded to drag her up the stairs. "No! No! I am clean! I am clean!" she screamed.

Xemnas gave a small cry and pulled himself weakly across the wooden floorboards after the group as his mother's cries became fainter. Up those treacherous stairs, to a sight Xemnas never thought he'd see.

His mother was kicking and screaming as the strong deck hands lifted her easily off the deck and over the railing. Her cries and screams were instantly silenced as her heavy body sank beneath the choppy, shark-filled waters.

Xemnas screamed and tried to throw himself at the railing, but one of the deck hands caught him. "You're not s'posed to be up here, whelp! Git back down thar wit' all the other ones." With those words, he was thrown back down the stairs. And all went black.

. . .

_The sun beat down heatedly on Xemnas' bare back as he dug his hands into the cool dirt. Just a little ways off, his mother and father were planting seeds into the ground by the river, laughing a bit and exchanging sentimental glances every once in a while. _

_Xemnas pressed a few tiny seeds into the waiting earth beneath his fingertips before standing up to join his parents. Mama straightened her back and embraced her little boy, before taking his hand and leading him to the cool waters' edge. _

"_Come, my child. Cool yourself off and have some fun!" she said, a girlish glint in her eyes. Xemnas reveled in the smooth sound of their native tongue, instead of the awkward broken English they'd had to speak on the ship in his dreams. That's what it had all been. Just a nightmare. His mother had assured him of that._

_They splashed into the cold water, tossing the coolness at each other and laughing as Xemnas' father joined them. But as Xemnas dove underneath the water, his silvery bangs floating away from his face, he saw two large African crocodiles swimming their way to where his parents stood. _

"_Mama! Papa! Watch out!" Xemnas screamed as he surfaced. But as he watched in horror, the crocodiles flew out of the water and grabbed hold of his parents, dragging them under the water. _

"_No!" he screamed, as he sloshed through the water, which now felt like quicksand around his heavy body, to get to his adored mother, to save her and his father. An ache in his leg made him look down, and he cried out in pain as he saw huge snapping teeth drive down through his dark skin again, pulling him downwards to join his parents..._

Xemnas snapped awake, drenched in cold sweat and screaming at the top of his lungs. He frantically looked around, wanting to see the village where he'd grown up and the thatched hut that had been his home, only to see dark wooden boards and sickly people like him huddled together. The sharp pain in his leg had dulled to a cramping due to his bruised shin, caused by it hitting the railing hard on his way down the stairs.

A cool hand pressed to his forehead and he closed his eyes. "Mama?" he whispered.

"Sleep now, dear. You'll be alright. I'll look after you now." A quiet voice told him in their language.

"But where's Mama?" Xemnas persisted.

A pause, then, "The deckhands accused her of having smallpox all because of one large mosquito bite on her face that got scratched open. They threw her overboard."

Xemnas moaned. "No...no...Mama!" he cried out, thrashing his arms and legs.

"Shh, rest now. I'll take care of you until we get off the boat, alright? Sleep now." The woman commanded softly, stroking through Xemnas' tangled silver locks. Although it was not his mother's voice, he obeyed the stranger and slipped back into a fitful sleep once again.

171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Aww, poor Xemnas! I nearly cried as I wrote the preceding words. But never fear, things shall turn out for the better...eventually...sometime. Next chapter is up, but don't expect too many updates all the time, as I am technically grounded from the internet...; (For those of you who are _Got To Fight For Your Right _fans...that's why Chapter 5 is not up...and still not barely written. I am trying here, folks! I'm lucky to get any internet time at all!) Hope you are enjoying my krack so far! Chu!


	2. Chapter 1: A Necessary Evil

_**A/N: I decided to change a few things around in this chapter and in future chapters. Luxord is no longer Saix's father, as it seemed far too weird to me when I read over it again, having Isa as Saix's mother. Xehanort has taken Luxord's place (in keeping with my eternal love of XehaIsa! XD) and I do hope his character isn't too out of place. Let me know what you think. And Xigbar is no longer an overseer on the plantation. I traded Rienxion (Riku Replica) with Luxord, and Resora/Ant (Anti Sora) with Xigbar, as it just seems to make more sense to me. But the rest remains the same. I just hope you like the new updates, and I sure to love reviews. They give me inspiration to continue with the rest of it!**_

**Chapter 1**

**A Necessary Evil**

_**Summer, 1860**_

Cruelty. That was first word that came to Saix's mind as he and his father traversed the grounds that served as the slave trading auction for the day. His father had been eager to look over the new Negro slaves that had arrived on the latest ship from Africa, on account of having promised Saix a personal servant of his own for his eleventh birthday.

Saix, of course, hadn't been so keen on the idea. The very thought of owning and controlling another human being had always repulsed him, despite the fact that his family had owned slaves even when his father had come over from London a little over twelve years ago, before Saix had been born. He had brought up the issue with his father, Xehanort, many times, only to have his pointed comments brushed off. "You just haven't lived long enough yet, Saix. As soon as you take over the plantation, you'll see that those slaves are our only means of keeping up the economy in this god-forsaken country. The ownership of a Negro...it's a necessary evil. And may God strike us down if we're in the wrong."

Nevertheless, Saix felt very strongly that he'd never see the necessity of controlling the Negro people. They were just as smart as he was, maybe even more so, seeing how Saix had never planned the irrigation of a cornfield, nor had he hoed in the blistering sun to keep weeds from choking out the cotton fields for hours at a time. Yes, Saix felt he was definitely inferior compared to them, although if his father knew his thoughts, he knew he would get his behind swatted.

Saix sighed quietly, and fell into step beside his father. He tried to avoid the pleading looks the dark-skinned people were giving him from their tightly latched paddocks, awaiting their turn at the auction block. Pity and sorrow pricked at his conscience, and his heart felt very heavy underneath his cool linen shirt. His woolen trousers stuck to his skin in the humid weather. He hated them, along with the silk stockings and leather boots he was forced to wear. At least his shoulder-length hair was tied back with a black ribbon, off his neck. He also wore a straw hat to shade himself, but he didn't mind that so much at all.

"Saix, why don't you go browse the lot and pick out which one you'd like for your own. I'll handle the purchase with the auctioneer." Xehanort said, giving Saix a small push on his shoulder.

Saix hesitantly left his father's side and began to walk down a row of paddocks, glancing sideways at the thin beings whose dark eyes seemed to cry out to him as he walked. And oh, the horrible living conditions! The building they were in had served as a stable for horses at one point, and the smell was living proof. Not to mention the fact that these poor people had been taken from the ship and only splashed down with some water before being loaded into these dirty and mucky stalls. It was a place not even fit for pigs to inhabit.

Swallowing back a bit of bile in his throat, Saix's eyes caught a small figure slumped against the back wall of one stall. He stopped and stared in awe at a young boy who seemed to be around his age, if not a bit younger. Tousled silver hair fell over his slender shoulders and his amber eyes seemed so lost and empty that Saix wanted to see them filled with happiness and joy. The boy wore only a simple feedbag loincloth around his middle and lower half, and his thin frame accented each sharp rib in his chest.

The little boy looked up suddenly, and Saix felt his cheeks flame scarlet, embarrassed at having been seen gawking. But the boy only smiled thinly at him, and Saix found himself smiling back. His hands flew up to fiddle with his cerulean bangs hanging in his face. His mind briefly went back to the day last week when he'd accidentally used his mother's dye bucket as his bathwater bucket, not knowing that she had put blue clothing dye in it for her new quilt. When they'd taken him to the doctor to see what could be done, the doctor only shook his head and tried not to laugh as he told them that the dye would never come out. In short, Saix's former grayish-black locks that he'd inherited from his mother, Isa, would be a bright azure blue for the rest of his days.

He noticed that the boy had stood to his feet, blushing a bit before walking up to the bars that kept him locked in the stall, like some wild animal. "Hello." He said in a tiny whisper.

Saix was instantly intrigued. "Hello" he said back shyly. He looked around to make sure his father wasn't nearby, and then said, "What's your name?"

The silver haired boy shrank back a bit, glancing around nervously before whispering, "Name...Xemnas." He pointed to himself, before pausing and asking, "What...your...name?"

"I'm Saix." Saix answered with a bright smile. But before he could say anything else, a hand clasped his shoulder firmly, and Xemnas stumbled backwards into the haystack in fear.

Saix looked up to see his father standing there. "Picked one out, have you? Scrawny little beast, isn't he? Very unusual hair and eye color, too."

"Yes, Father." Saix whispered, not wanting to look into Xemnas' fear-stricken eyes. "But...I can do something about his thinness. Please, Father, can we take him home with us?"

Xehanort was silent for a moment, before casting another glance at Xemnas and pulling Saix aside. "I will let you have him, under two conditions. One, you are not to treat him like a part of the family. He is to be your personal servant. Two, absolutely no personal contact. He is not to talk to you unless you speak to him. I expect you to train him properly and teach him the ways of the household, or else you will lose your privileges and he will be sold again."

Saix merely nodded, and Xehanort straightened. "Good. I'll go see about the purchase then. You get him ready, since he seems to trust you already."

Saix nodded again, and as Xehanort went off to see the slave auctioneer, he turned to the stall again. "Xemnas, you're going to come home with me. I'll feed you and make sure you're taken care of."

Xemnas' eyes were still filled with fear, but he nodded. "Home." He whispered, a light coming into his eyes at the familiar word.

Saix nodded, and unlatched the gate. Xemnas stepped back again. "Come, Xemnas. I'll take care of you now." He reached out his hand and gently took the dark tanned wrist, tugging to indicate that Xemnas was to follow him.

A few faltering steps forward, then Xemnas followed Saix out of the dirty stall and down the row. A smile started on his plush, coffee-colored lips as Saix led him to where his father and a tall blonde man stood, hands waving wildly with the negotiations of the transaction.

"Ah, Saix. Thank you for bring him over." Xehanort said. He motioned to the tall, stern-looking man beside him. "This is Master Ansem. He'll be handling our business deal."

Saix nodded stiffly, just as he had been taught in proper business-like manner. "Good afternoon, Master Ansem." He squeezed Xemnas' wrist gently to reassure him before letting go.

"Young Master Saix, may I introduce you to my son, Luxord. He'll be learning the slave trade business from me. I suppose you two are about the same age."

Saix gazed upon a pale face with bright aqua eyes and blonde hair about the same shade as his father's. He looked rather spoiled in his greatcoat with as many ruffles as there were buttons. His pants were of expensive material and his boots were of polished leather. He also wore a fancy silk necktie with an "L" embroidered upon it. But he looked very hot in that getup, and Saix kind of pitied him. But he nodded formally at the boy, and Luxord nodded back. "Hello, Saix. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said, his very British-sounding voice as smooth as custard.

Saix nodded again. "The pleasure is mine, Luxord." But as he offered the adolescent a smile, the boy's crystalline eyes wandered elsewhere. Saix followed his gaze over to a lone stall where a dirty boy with black and silver hair pulled back into a long ponytail and an eyepatch over his right eye stood, glaring defiantly at prospective owners.

"I dare you to try an' buy me! I'll make your life a livin' nightmare, that's what! An' I won't wait ta do it, either." He snapped at an elderly man and his wife, who backed away and moved on to another paddock.

Luxord sighed and shook his head. "That would be Xigbar again. He's always causing trouble."

"Who?"

Luxord looked back at Saix. "I'm sorry. That boy over there, his name is Xigbar. He's an odd one, he is. But at the same time, something about him fascinates me. I'm thinking of talking Father into letting me buy him for myself."

"I'm sure that would be...a most delightful...investment." Saix muttered lamely.

Luxord nodded in satisfaction. "Indeed it would. I'd like to learn more about him. I've heard that he was born in Charlestown, but he's been through seven different masters already before ending up in my father's auction. I mean, he's wearing an eyepatch over one eye and has all those scars all over his face and body. Obviously, he hides a dark past to have been treated that way."

Saix shrugged. "I suppose." He murmured politely before turning his attention back to his father and Master Ansem, who were busy looking Xemnas over and dickering over how much he was worth. As he saw the look of helplessness and fear in the boy's amber eyes, Saix felt compassion like he'd never known. At that moment, he decided he would treat Xemnas with every ounce of respect that he'd give the President of the United States himself. The poor boy deserved at least that, as well as a solid home-cooked meal. He'd have to speak to Lulu, their fabulous cook and head of the kitchen staff, about feeding Xemnas properly, as he was accustomed. Surely she'd know of some African meals that the boy would find reminding him of home.

He noticed that his father and Master Ansem were shaking hands and grinning widely. Apparently the deal had been a good one. Master Ansem roughly grabbed Xemnas' wrists and bound them together with some thick rope, smiling lecherously all the while.

Saix was horrified at this treatment, and didn't miss the look of pain and dread on Xemnas' worn face. As his father led them out to the wagon, and helped Xemnas up into the back, Saix hoisted himself up as well, to sit beside the boy.

"Saix, what are you doing?" Xehanort demanded.

Saix flashed a grin. "I'm going to see what I can learn about Xemnas, Father. If I can get him to trust me first, then training won't be so hard, now will it?"

So Xehanort climbed up into the front seat, and took up the reins of the mahogany-colored Morgans as he urged them forward. As the wagon lurched and Xemnas curled up in fear, Saix took the opportunity to untie the rough rope from around his raw wrists and toss it from the wagon.

"Thank...you...Saix..." Xemnas said softly, giving Saix the first real smile he'd seen since meeting the young Negro.

. . .

"So...tell me about yourself, Xemnas." Saix said slowly, enunciating each word, starting in his attempts to teach his new companion proper English. They were sitting in the back of his father's spring wagon. The sun beat down hot on them as dust flew beneath their feet from the wheels. Lush green countryside rolled past them at a steady pace as they headed back towards the large colonial-style mansion that was Saix's home, on the outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia.

Xemnas was quiet for a long moment, seeming to process the words in his mind before answering the blue-haired boy's question. "I...be...from...Africa. I lived...with my...mama and papa..." He stumbled along, trying to enunciate his words correctly, just like Saix.

"What did you do for a living?" Saix asked.

"Planting...hunting. Yes. Papa hunted leopard. It was killing all young horses. It need to die before it...kill all children." Xemnas explained.

Saix nodded. "So your father was a hunter. Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

At this, Xemnas' face paled considerably and he shook his head. "No...no...Mama..." he whimpered, unable to finish. He hid his face in his hands and started sobbing quietly. Saix was taken aback. Obviously something about the question had caused him enough anguish to make him react the way he was. So he gently touched Xemnas' hand and whispered, "Never mind that now, Xemnas. It doesn't matter, does it?"

Xemnas shrugged his tiny shoulders as he wrapped his thin arms about himself, as if he were suddenly cold. He gave Saix a small smile before turning away and curling into a ball, sniffling again.

Saix felt bad. But his curiosity piqued him. Was Xemnas supposed to have siblings, but something bad happened to his mother before he could have the chance? Maybe he should wait before asking any more personal questions.

. . .

Xemnas' initial reaction to the enormous mansion amused Saix. His amber eyes widened with every second that they took in all the details, from the Grecian pillars that stood sentinel on the wide front porch that wrapped around the exterior of the house, to the many windows that graced all sides and allowed natural sunlight to pour in through their polished glass frames, all the way up to the roof, where the long captain's walk allowed an enjoyable evening watching the stars every once in a while.

This was home. Always had been home, to Saix. There was nothing really special about it. It was just like every other mansion in the area. Maybe it had fancier window treatments than most, but it was just a house. Elaborate things had never whetted Saix's fancy the way that they did for his father's and mother's. Only the best would do for them, only the biggest and finest. It was all about what other people thought of them, the impression they made on society. Having been born and raised in London, this was no wonder. Saix, who was American through and through, had decided long ago that the fancy life was just for show. Deep down, they were all the same, whether they be black, white, or even the Native Americans that had been here before white man ever was. It was a pity no one else could see past the color of one's skin.

He hopped down from the wagon bed as his father pulled the horses to a stop in front of the house. Xemnas followed and stood silently, gazing up at the double front doors. Saix grinned at him. "Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen. You can get a bath and maybe Lulu will have some real good freshly baked bread for us to eat."

The boy nodded, and trailed behind Saix up the steps. Saix turned the doorknob on one of the large doors and pushed it open with all of his strength. "Mother, we're home!" he called out, as one of the servants bustled forward.

"Good afternoon, Master Saix. We's glad ta see you an' your father home ta safety." She said, taking Saix's hat.

Saix chuckled. "You needn't worry over us, Millie. You do that enough for the rest of my family."

"An' I have all good re'sin to, young man. Your sister an' your brot'er, they's always in sum mess of a kind or othern. In fact, jis' this mornin', young master Zexion got 'imself inta a scuffle wit' ol' Xaldin out in them there cotton fields. Somethin' about how he handles them field workers. The mistress, she goin' ta gets the master to switch him good for the trubble he start'd." Millie fussed, before she laid her deep brown eyes on Xemnas.

"Lawd, a'mercy! This here the new 'un?"

Xemnas stepped backwards, his eyes wide. But the pleasingly plump woman reached out and pulled him into an embrace. "Poor chile. We'll fix you up real nice-like. How'll that be, son?"

Saix didn't think it would happen, but as Millie stood there, embracing the frightened boy, Xemnas wrapped his arms tightly around the elderly woman's neck and buried his face in her shoulder. He started to sniffle a bit before it became a stifled crying sound. Millie raised her eyes to Saix questioningly, but he shrugged. "Xemnas?" he said softly, tapping the boy on the shoulder.

Xemnas raised his head and gazed at Saix, his amber eyes glistening. Millie smiled, and took Xemnas' little hand before leading him to the kitchen. Saix started to follow, but his mother, Isa, walked into the front hall, her grayish-black hair piled high on her head before tumbling down her shoulder in bouncy curls. Bangs hung gracefully down, framing each side of her porcelain face, much like Saix's hairdo. She held her stitching in her hand as she smoothed her skirts. "Saix, you're home." She briefly hugged her eldest son before glancing around. "What was all the commotion in here earlier?"

"Oh, you haven't met my new fr— I mean servant, Mother." Saix said, beaming happily as he led his mother to the kitchen. "He's got the most unusual colored eyes. And his hair is so long and silvery. Unlike any Negro I've ever seen before."

In the large and sunny kitchen, Millie stood by the table where Xemnas sat, devouring two thick pieces of bread and butter with a cup of fresh cow's milk. He seemed extremely grateful for the food as he politely, but hurriedly wolfed the food down. But as Saix and his mother entered the room, he looked up, locking his gaze on Saix's golden eyes. He grinned and said, "You...right...Saix, bread is...good!"

Millie laughed nervously. "Chile, you is s'posed ta call him 'Master Saix' now." She chided gently. Xemnas' cheeks flushed a bit as tears came to his eyes. "Xemnas sorry, Master Saix."

Saix felt a little sick. This boy was probably his age, and yet he was supposed to refer to him as his master. Nothing felt right about this. But his mother took it in her stride. "That's alright...Xemnas. Just try to remember in the future, okay?"

He nodded through his apologetic tears, and Millie changed the subject. "Missus Isa, I kin have him bathed before suppertime. I send him up to Master Saix's quarters to turn down the bed for him, then he says wit' me. I looks aft'r him."

"Thank you, Millie. We'll be most grateful. Now, what is that glorious aroma?" Saix's mother inquired, as she made her way over to where the cook, Lulu, stood, stirring a beef stew for supper.

As Saix watched Xemnas finish off his milk, he knew that this was only the start of his troublesome evening.


	3. Chapter 2: Sealing Your Fate

**Super-long A/N: Holy Saix! Can it be?! I'm updating this lovely little story after months of being on hiatus! :D What, it's been since…October? Ouch…I phail. *sweatdrop* Anyhoo, I've not felt any inspiration for this in months, but after watching "Gone With The Wind" the other night, I was so inspired for this chapter, but as my flashdrive (which has now been found!) was still MIA, I couldn't write anything on it. Just so you all know, "Gone With The Wind" is the main inspiration for this whole fanfiction. **

**I'd also like to say here that I am backing this entire story with complete facts and a date timeline that will follow the events of the Civil War as much as possible, as I want this to be as historically accurate as possible while not being boring to those of you who aren't huge history fans. And to those of you who don't live in the United States, here's a bit of history from our American Civil War! Also, I am going to have many religious references and events in this story, as culture of the South revolved heavily around religion. Please don't be insulted. That's just the way it was. **

**I swear I'm doing more research for this story than I ever have with any school term paper! **

**Special thanks to The History Channel and their website (.com) that has that awesome interactive map of Sherman's March to the Sea (try it out! It's amazing!), the Gettysburg Visitors Center and Museum for their vast array of Civil War era information and cheap tour prices (lol), the Gettysburg Library archives, Wikipedia, and multitudes of other shows, movies, and websites that make this story possible. The History Channel is your best friend in these types of things!**

**Anyhoo, enjoy this little chapter. It'll only get better after this…I hope. By the way, if anyone wants to see something specific in this, let me know and I'll try to incorporate it in here. (And hopefully I still have readers after such a long hiatus! **

**-3-)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A steady rain had started as Saix stared out of his bedroom window. A few low rumbles of thunder could be heard off in the distance, a sure sign of nasty weather to come. But Saix's mind wasn't on the impending storm. It was on a certain dark-skinned boy with mesmerizing amber eyes and silvery hair that shone in the sunlight. In fact, Xemnas' face had materialized in Saix's mind far too many times for what the boy deemed necessary.

Why should he be thinking about Xemnas? Weren't Millie and the other house slaves looking after him? But...what if they weren't treating him properly? What if...? _For goodness' sakes, Saix, he's your personal servant! You shouldn't care about his welfare this much. It isn't appropriate. But you do. You do and it's all his fault. He's just so...so...._ A louder clap of thunder that sounded much closer to the house than before shook the floor and intruded on Saix's thoughts, drawing him out of his reverie.

Saix groaned in aggravation. "He's just so innocent and naïve." He muttered, flopping down onto his soft bed with a moan. He put his hand to his forehead. "You just don't want to see anyone harm him. That's all. You don't want anyone taking advantage of him." He assured himself. But the knots in both his neck and stomach stayed put.

"Blast it all, you ignorant fool! Stupid, slow-minded moron! Why would you even think of your servant in such a fashion?" Saix continued to belittle himself. "Maybe Father is right. Maybe I need to start drawing the line between rich and poor, master and slave. Maybe he was right all along." He rolled over onto his stomach, fondling his blue locks of hair. "But then again, you always said that there is no difference between folks just because of the color of their skin. Why go against your own belief just because you harbor a passing interest in your own...companionable helper?" he asked, choosing his words carefully, despite the fact that he was just talking to himself. Unlike his family, Saix chose to think of their servants and slaves as friendly companions...people to assist in running their large mansion and all the lands that surrounded it. He didn't think himself too high and mighty to help older women carry their heavy baskets of ripe tomatoes to the shade of the giant maple tree for washing. He wasn't above grabbing a broom to sweep out the barn after he was finished riding and cleaning his speckled Appaloosa pony, Luna.

His nine-year-old brother, Zexion, on the other hand, was a different story altogether. He constantly picked on the elderly as they stooped to delicately separate cotton from its seeds. He made the younger children cry. He ordered their overseer, Xaldin, to whip some poor, unsuspecting slave girl for reasons he fabricated from his own manipulative mind. Even sweet Millie and the somewhat coarser Lulu were not spared from his plots and mean tricks. Just the other day, he scolded Lulu harshly for apparently not roasting his slice of lamb mutton thoroughly, even though the rest of the family praised her for her cooking skills. He was a lazy, good for nothing freak of nature, with his slate colored hair brushed over one eye like some gypsy from beyond the Smokey Mountains and his evil glares. Always hiding himself in the library, curling up with one book or another, and never pulling his share of the chores that the children had to do. More often than not, Saix found himself working double time just to complete both his chores and Zexion's too, covering for his surly and mean youngest brother.

Namine, his youngest sister, was Saix's favorite sibling. At only four years old, she was already being fashioned into a model housekeeper and future wife. She could almost always be found close to Mama, a few pieces of paper and a pencil clutched in her little hands, for her drawings. She wore her blonde hair down much of the time, unless she was assisting their mother in some cleaning duties. A sweeter nature Saix had never witnessed in a girl before. Her large blue eyes reveled in the miracle of life, and took in every sight and detail around her. She always came to Saix whenever Zexion managed to upset her. Even during thunderstorms, Saix could count on hearing the tiny pitter-patter of feet running down the hall and the squeak of his bedroom door opening. Then a warm body would snuggle up against him under the covers, and she'd curl her little fingers into his hair, then interlace their fingers for her own security. She'd play nurse for him when he was sick with fever, and even for the servants, she'd don her 'nurse's bonnet' and feed them Lulu's special chicken soup. Namine was too young to understand the difference between the slaves and her family, so their parents encouraged her to nurse them. But Saix knew that with the training Mother was giving Namine would come a newfound distance between her and the dark-skinned people she trusted. There would come a day when she'd snap at a servant for not completing a task correctly. And Saix often feared that day would come all too soon, erasing the sweetness that he soaked up in his sister's compassionate heart.

Then there was the thought of impending hostilities between the Northern states and the Southern states. From the information Saix had gleaned from eavesdropping on the adult conversations at parties and barbeques over the last few months, tensions ran high in the United States government between the two sides. The North was violently opposed to the way of life Saix had known throughout his whole life. The South was angry because they were being encumbered with disapproval over their rights as slave traders and more importantly, states as a whole. In fact, there was even some talk amongst the older men and boys of a plan to secede from the Union altogether, especially now that one Abraham Lincoln, an Illinois countryman and a known opponent of slavery, was on the ballot for America's new president.

Saix had heard and read the things that Mr. Lincoln was saying in his campaign speeches, and he wholeheartedly agreed with his view of slavery. But being a Southern boy at the same time, he couldn't understand why the North looked down their noses at the more crude country lifestyle of the South. Just because they had their fine and dandy ways, living in luxury and wealth, didn't mean that they had to put down their own kin. Once, at a community party held at his home, Saix had dared to speak up, ignoring the admonition that children should be seen and not heard, and he'd clearly vexed the men in the parlor. _"Why should there even be talk of division and strife between states? We're all kinsfolk, related in some way, are we not? So why are we arguing over things that cannot...will not...ever change?" _

Cid, the town's magistrate and owner of one of the largest plantations in the area, had looked down his nose at Saix irately. "Xehanort, you should teach your eldest to curb his tongue in public. He is a mere boy. He has no business sticking his nose in affairs concerning war and state's rights."

Xehanort gave a strained smile and chuckled a bit. "I'm sure you're right, Cid. I don't where he picks up these foolish notions of his. He's a dreamer, I daresay."

A loud snort sounded from a wingback chair across the long Persian rug where Saix had been sitting quietly. Vexen, the owner of Icefrost Plantation that was only about two miles from their own plantation and a scientist of German decent, leaned forward and peered over his glasses at Saix. "Ah, but it is a good for a boy to know where he stands in his beliefs, no? It makes for a strong thinker and planner in the future. I'm sure that he meant no harm in his words. Besides, I happen to think he is right. Why should we worry over something that will most likely be a trivial subject in a month or so? I'm sure Congress will sort things out in no matter of time at all."

Saix's father's smile had grown even more strained as he apparently struggled to keep the peace between both sides of the debate. Saix didn't know what he had started, but he knew well enough that he was sure to get a tongue-lashin' and maybe even a whoopin' from his father later, after all the guests had gone home.

Cloud Strife, who was Saix's master teacher at Grammer School in Atlanta, spoke up next. "Things are going to heat up pretty fast if Lincoln keeps shooting his mouth off the way he is. To be sure, the South isn't going to stand for it if he's kept on the ballot. We'll show all of the fools up there what stuff we're made of!"

Several murmurs and even a whoop or two was heard through the small room, as well as a few somewhat disapproving glances and sighs. It was very obvious who was for the war and who wasn't. Xehanort himself was neutral, despite being repeatedly urged by many to "choose a side, before this nonsense brings the war straight to your doorstep."

Later, Xehanort confronted Saix in his room. "You should learn when to keep your mouth shut, Saix. Don't you know what a quandary you've put our family's reputation in just by speaking up the way you did? People will spread it around the whole of Atlanta how I've not raised you the way a good Southern boy is to be brought up. Do you want the grapevine curling its tendrils around our family, choking us out until we have nothing left?"

Saix didn't quite know what Xehanort meant by that, but his furious tone was more than enough to cause the young boy to wince and whimper, "I'm sorry, Father. The words just slipped out before I could stop them. I won't do it again. Honest."

His father had undone his belt at that moment, folding it over and stretching it taut. Saix knew what was coming next, and he whimpered pathetically. Xehanort paid no attention, but signaled for Saix to lean over his bed with his back to him. "Well, I'll see to it that you keep that tongue in your head. Perhaps a sound spanking will teach you to keep your dreamer's opinions to yourself."

Saix winced as he recalled that whoopin'. Several times in the space of that minute he'd been thrashed over the back and hind with the belt, his father's form of corporal discipline. From then on, he'd decided to keep his opinions to himself. He only made his feelings known to his best friends, Sora and Riku, the latter of whom was Saix's own third cousin. Saix had often told Riku secrets and plans for his future, as well as his views on war and slavery. When they were younger, Saix and Riku had made a pact between them that they'd written on a piece of paper and sealed with blood drops from their index fingers that they'd never tell the other's secrets to another living soul. They'd buried the paper, securely folded in thirds, at the halfway point between their homes: the old Sycamore tree on the banks of their favorite creek to play in. To this day, the paper was still buried and the pact was kept.

At that moment, a tiny knock was heard on the door, and Saix looked up. "Come in." he called out. The large door squeaked open, and Xemnas' large amber eyes appeared in the crack. "M-master Saix? Millie...she want me to turn your bedcovers down and get you ready for bed."

"Of course. Come in, Xemnas." Saix said kindly, ignoring the tiny voice in the back of his mind reminding him of his father's stern warning. He rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his hand as he watched the young boy push open the heavy door with both of his hands.

Xemnas tiptoed into the room, shyly glancing about. "Pretty…" he breathed as he drifted over to Saix's bed, touching the silky canopy and curtains like they were fragile as a butterfly wing. "Pretty…" he whispered again. His amber eyes were wide with wonder as he stroked the fabric again and again. His little mouth was slightly open, but a smile lurked in the corners of his lips.

"Xemnas?" Saix said gently. Xemnas' head snapped up and he jerked away from the bed with a small gasp. Tears filled his eyes and he backed away from Saix, trembling. "Xemnas sorry, Master Saix. Xemnas sorry!"

Saix shook his head, the knot in his stomach tightening. "You're perfectly fine, Xemnas. No need to apologize. You did nothing wrong." He reached out and grabbed Xemnas' hand, guiding it back to the curtain, all the while noticing just how their difference in skin tones contrasted, yet complimented the other at the same time. Saix's creamy porcelain skin against Xemnas' coppery tan skin was a sight to behold truly.

"Do you like that, Xemnas?" Saix whispered, still holding the other boy's hand as Xemnas' fingers found the fabric. The little slave boy could only nod wordlessly. "Pretty." Then he looked at Saix and reached out to him, stroking his long blue hair. "Master Saix…is…pretty." A grin showed itself again on his lips as he curled his fingers among the strands of hair hanging on both sides of Saix's face.

Saix couldn't help but shiver at the touch, blushing at Xemnas' sweet words. "Thank you…Xemnas." he said, reaching out and touching Xemnas' now sleek and shiny hair. It hung down in bangs over his face, while the rest of it spiked behind his ears and head, cascading down his back and over his shoulders, creating a regal look. Saix couldn't help but think that it seemed to make the little boy look quite handsome. "You are quite handsome yourself."

Coffee-colored lips turned up into a large smile that warmed Saix's heart. He patted the bed. "Sit down, Xemnas. Let's talk."

Instantly, Xemnas shrank back again, flinching as if he was expecting to be hit. His behavior puzzled Saix, and he patted the spot again. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

"But…Master Xehanort…he be angry…if we talk…. That be…what…Millie say…" Xemnas whispered, taking yet another step back.

A prick of conscience probed at Saix, but he shrugged it off. "Xemnas, if my father asks, I'll tell him that I was learning more about you. He won't have a problem with it. Trust me."

There was the most audible sigh, then Xemnas obediently sat where Saix indicated that he should. "Okay…Master Saix…what you talk…to me…about?"

"Well, first of all, none of this 'Master Saix' business when we're alone. When it's just you and I, you can just call me Saix, alright?" Saix said, his stomach roiling at just the mere remembrance of Xemnas' tiny voice calling him 'Master'.

The other boy nodded submissively, and Saix smiled. "Good. Now, I was hoping that we could talk about—"

"Saix, come down to the parlor! It's time for evening prayers." His mother's voice called up to him from the bottom of the stairs. Saix groaned. It seemed like he was never going to get any information about his friend! He looked at Xemnas, whose curious expression made him forget all about his frustration. "Come on, Xemnas. We have to go downstairs for prayers."

"Prayers?" Xemnas drew out the word carefully, enunciating on the pronunciation so as to get it right the first time. At the same time, Saix could easily see that the boy had no religious training whatsoever, if he didn't even know what a prayer was.

He stood to his feet and walked toward the door, Xemnas following obediently, like Namine's puppy, Missy, followed all of them around the house and grounds, just begging for a treat and some petting. "Prayers, Xemnas. A prayer is when we are all very quiet while Father talks to God."

Xemnas' brow furrowed. "God?" Saix nodded as they headed out of the room and down the long spiraling stairs. "God is the one who made the sun and the moon, and he made all the people, and loves us every day. We talk to him to thank him for his gifts."

"Where he live?" Xemnas asked. Saix walked straight to the front window and pointed out to the night sky, where thousands of stars twinkled like diamonds. "He lives up there, in the sky. And He looks down on us all the time, watching us to make sure we're good. Because you won't go to where He lives if you're not good. That's what Father says. He also sends His gifts down to us from up there with His messengers. They're called angels."

Xemnas' eyes sparkled with curiosity and eagerness. "What he look like?"

Saix pondered that for a moment. "I don't…really know. No one has ever seen Him. But the Good Book says that we're all made in His image, so…" he reached out and fluffed one of Xemnas' bangs. "I imagine He looks like you."

"Saix?"

Saix turned to see his mother in the doorway of the parlor, her arms crossed, but her face was gentle. "We're all waiting for you, Saix. Come on in."

"Yes ma'am." Saix said, hurrying past his mother's billowing skirts and into the parlor. His father was already on his knees, with Zexion at his right and Namine at his left. He glanced at Saix as he approached and knelt on the Persian rug, and as soon as they were all settled, Xehanort began their usual evening prayer.

"Oh Lord, we thank thee for thy grace and bounty upon us this day and in all days; past, present, and future. Embrace each of us in thy love and mercy every day…"

As his father prayed, Saix's mind wasn't on the Omnipotent and Almighty. It wandered back to the last few minutes he'd had with Xemnas. The boy was eager to learn, it seemed, and he was awfully curious. He sighed softly and looked up, only to see his mother's probing eyes on him, casting a warning. He quickly shut his eyes again and bowed his head. But his mind was in overdrive.

_Xemnas' behavior is quite unsettling. _He thought to himself._ He's always acting like he's expecting me to hurt him. Is that the treatment he received on the ship coming over here? And he seems to be afraid of my family, especially my father. Well, that'll be something I must remedy here before long. _

"Saix, we're done."

Saix looked up to see Xehanort staring down at him. He looked around. How long had he been simply kneeling here, lost in thought? His mother was sweeping out of the room, carrying little Namine, who was fast asleep, on her shoulder. Zexion turned to Saix and smirked evilly before following Mother out. Saix rose to his feet and sat on the davenport at his father's invitation, signaling that he wanted to talk to his eldest son.

"Your mother told me while you were still kneeling that you were talking to Xemnas about God earlier." Xehanort commented as he sat down in his favorite chair. He reached for a peppermint, favoring the sweet candy over the nasty habit of a pipe, and offered one to Saix.

Saix slipped the candy into his mouth before nodding. "Yes sir. It appears that he has never had any religious training whatsoever. He didn't know what a prayer was, and so I took it upon myself to explain to him. He was immensely inquisitive and so I proceeded to explain further."

Xehanort sat back, folding his hands against his stomach, and gave Saix a long and meaningful look. "Saix, you know I don't mind you conversing with the slaves in that way, but I don't want you becoming too friendly with Xemnas."

"May I inquire as to the reason for this?" Saix asked respectfully. He knew how much his father truly liked a fair debate and he was willing to rise to the challenge. "If I may speak my mind, Father, our slaves are really people just like you and I. They have minds, feelings, and hearts like we do and if they were free to, I'm sure that they could sit here right now and have reasonable discussions just like we are at this very moment."

A smile lurked at the corners of Xehanort's lips as he suspected Saix's motives of debate and respectful argument. "My, I must say, son, I didn't know that you felt so strongly in this issue. However, your argument is faulty. The Africans are an uneducated race. They're barbaric and savage, and I daresay they get better treatment here on plantations like this making use of their hands for our more superior and cultured race." His hazel eyes sparkled, daring Saix to throw down his words.

_Is he testing me? _Saix wondered silently, a slight frown furrowing his brow for a moment. He searched through his mind, wracking his brain for something that would continue their discussion.

Xehanort shook his head and started to lift himself out of his seat, signaling that if Saix didn't say anything, he was closing the subject. _Wait a minute, give me a chance! _Saix thought crossly, and cleared his throat before answering. "Doesn't the Constitution state that all men are created equal?" He paused for emphasis, then continued. "'All men'…I believe that clause includes anyone who sets foot on our American soil, including the German, Irish, and French immigrants. I also happen to believe that it includes the Africans as well."

Sitting back down, Xehanort arched a white eyebrow. "While the Constitution does say that men are created equal, you must remember that even the great George Washington had black slaves. Isn't that contrary to what he claimed to believe when he signed the Constitution?"

Saix pondered this. He knew enough of his history to realize that his father was right, but how could he counter it? He bit his lip, thinking, then said, "Then even the great Washington was in direct violation of his own law, just as we are when we own, sell, trade, and work other human beings to death out in the hot sun." Okay, he couldn't believe he had just said that, and to his own father, no less!

True to form, Xehanort's jaw hardened, and he immediately shut down. "You are just a boy, Saix." he said, keeping his voice even and calm. He rose and strode over to the window, hands folded behind his back as he looked over the moonlit fields of his land. "Just look at it, Saix. We couldn't make all of this land as beautiful as it is without the use of the slaves. They're our livelihood. Our future. We need them to work for us, just as the Good Lord intended them to."

Saix really didn't think that any Higher Being was responsible for slavery, but he chose not to pursue that subject as he rose to stand beside his father.

Their land, which they affectionately called Xera, the name of Saix's grandmother who had been gone for fifteen years now, was indeed a beautiful piece of God's green earth. The nearly one-hundred acres of fields and meadow seemed to stretch toward that line where land and sky met. On the east side of the property, one could see the highest point of Atlanta's tallest building. To the west, a single light shone through the darkness from Vexen's plantation at Icefrost, signaling that someone was still up. Probably Lumaria, Vexen's wife, up nursing their new baby, Demyx.

Xera itself sat in a clearing amid several giant black cherry trees surrounding it. The house rose up gracefully, with several trellises of red, yellow, and white roses climbing along its eastern wall, where the beautiful flowers would get plenty of sunlight. Black-eyed Susan vines draped over part of the covered porch at the front of the house, making Xera seem as if it had grown up there in the little clearing. A real-life fairy tale mansion.

But beyond the beauty of the main house and grounds was the evil side of Xera that Saix despised. The cotton fields stretched to the horizon of the southern parcel of Xera's property, and to the west of that were the slave compounds; simple shacks housing over one hundred of their field slaves, the poor souls who worked the cotton fields and extensive gardens. The house servants, who included Millie, Lulu, and now Xemnas, lived in the servants' quarters, at the far end of the house. There was a good deal of tension between the house servants and the field slaves, as the field servants believed that the house servants were pampered and better treated than they were. The house servants thought that the field servants were stuck-up and spiteful about how they were involved in the agriculture of Xera, seeing as how their efforts put food on the table of Saix's family.

_Beneath the wonder and beauty of the surface,_ Saix mused, _there is so much ugliness._

Beside him, Xehanort sighed. "Saix, you'll understand once you are older and take over the plantation. For now, just do as I say."

"Yes, Father." Saix whispered, nodding slightly. His eyes focused back on the sprawling expanse of the front lawn, taking in the sight of all the land that was to be his someday. From behind him, the clock above the intricately-carved mantle over the darkened fireplace chimed ten times, startling him. Was it really that late?

"It's ten o'clock, Saix. Come now, off to bed." Xehanort said, nudging Saix toward the doorway. "I'll send Xemnas up to make sure everything is in order."

Saix obediently walked out of the room, leaving his father standing there, watching him carefully before shaking his head and sitting down again. Saix began his trek up the long stairs, but a figure sitting at the top of them blocked his way.

"You sure have got a lot of guts, talking to Father that way." Zexion's low voice muttered through the darkness.

Saix pushed past him stubbornly. "Never you mind what Father and I talk about, Zexion." He countered. "I'm sure it's none of your business anyway. Now go back to bed, before I have Father whip your hide like you deserve."

Zexion's teeth clamped together, his breathing heavy and hard with anger. "You think you're so powerful and superior than the rest of us, since you're owning all this land someday. You're nothing but an ignorant brat and a slave-lover." He was quiet for a moment, then said, "One of these days you'll learn that the slaves are good for nothing than to serve us. You'll be singing a different tune."

"Hush up, Zexion! If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous of me for my inheritance." Saix hissed, glaring at the shadowy figure.

Zexion gave an eerie, evil chuckle that made Saix shiver a bit. "Me? Jealous? Don't be a simpleton. What do I care about Xera? It's just a house and land. I have no use for it. In fact, I hate it!"

That did it. Saix clenched his fists and silently leaped at his younger brother, grabbing him by the shoulders and slapping him soundly across the face. For a moment, neither boy said anything and as Zexion started to recover from the shock, Saix pulled his brother up by his collar and growled, "Don't you _ever_ say _anything_ like that about Xera again, you little-"

"What's going on up there, boys?" Xehanort suddenly called up to them, and Saix dropped Zexion to the floor. "A slight scuffle, Father. No need to worry." he called back, daring Zexion mentally to defy his words.

Zexion said not a word, and satisfied, Xehanort returned to the parlor. Saix stepped over his younger brother and continued down the hall to his room. _That'll teach him to ever say anything against Xera ever again! The little tramp. _

When he opened his door, Xemnas was already in there, turning down the bedsheets carefully. He looked up at Saix and smiled. "Bed is ready, Saix." he said cheerfully. Saix swallowed hard and smiled back. "Thank you very much, Xemnas."

"I done did fluffed up your pillows too, even though Millie never say anything 'bout that." Xemnas reached over to the down pillows, fluffing them to prove to Saix what good deed he'd done. Then he saw Saix's face. "Saix alright?"

"I'm fine, Xemnas. Just tired, is all." Saix mumbled, grabbing his nightshirt and ducking behind the changing screen to pull off his stockings, pants, and unbutton his shirt before slipping his light cotton nightshirt over his head. Xemnas had been waiting patiently for him by his bed, his little fingers tracing shapes in the down coverlet. As Saix approached the bed, he moved away, observing Saix's every move.

Saix climbed into his bed and Xemnas helped him pull the covers up. "Thank you, Xemnas. You didn't have to do that." Saix said, giving him a tiny smile.

Xemnas beamed and folded his hands on the bed tightly. "I tell you bedtime story?" he asked.

Surprised by this, Saix wasn't about to turn him down. "Alright, what story do you want to tell me?" Xemnas thought for a moment before grinning. "I tell you story of my hunt with Papa 'gainst a giant black-n-white horse." A shadow passed his face at the mention of his father, but Saix didn't ask. "Well, Papa 'n' I, we wanted to bring home some meat for dinner, so he took his bow 'n' arrow and I took my hatchet, and we was off to find us some meat…"

Saix's eyes drooped as Xemnas animatedly told his story, and he tried not to fall asleep, as it really was fascinating to hear of adventures of the little boy's past life, but towards the end of the story, he gave into that sweet oblivion of sleep. His dreams were sweet and filled with images of zebras and wide-open spaces…and Xemnas, happy and free and laughing.

--

Xemnas stopped his story as he noticed that Saix's eyes had drifted closed, and he smiled. He was glad his story had helped his master…no, his _friend _fall asleep. True, Millie and the others had warned him against 'makin' friends with all them white folk'. But he liked Saix. He thought Saix had to be the most amazing person he'd ever met. _And if Saix be nice back, then he must like me too!_ He thought with a grin.

He looked down at the peacefully sleeping boy, noticing the tiny smile that graced his lips as he slept. His dreams must be good ones. But something in that mere smile made Xemnas think of his mother. Mama had always said that Xemnas smiled in his sleep too. This said with an affectionate kiss to the cheek.

So Xemnas quickly leaned over, making sure that no one could see, and gently pressed his lips to Saix's cheek, feeling the coolness of it beneath them. "Good night…Saix." he whispered lightly with one last kiss to the place right beside Saix's eye, and he moved away from the bed. He turned down the lantern on the bedside table, and crept out of the room toward his room, his footsteps light in the moonlight casting down the long hallway.

--

When Saix awoke the next morning, he immediately sensed that something was amiss. First of all, the sun was shining in his eyes at an odd angle, and he sat up in bed, squinting at the clock that hung on his wall. It was nine o'clock?! Why didn't anyone bother to wake him up?

He leaped out of bed, pulling his clothes on in a hurry. "Father's going to have my head if I don't get my chores done." he muttered, irritated that no one had gotten him up at the normal time.

He ran downstairs to the kitchen. There was naught in there save for a covered plate and a piece of paper on top of it. Saix picked it up and read it aloud to himself.

"Saix, your father said something this morning about you staying up last night to talk with him, so I decided to let you sleep in. Your breakfast is on the plate. I went into Atlanta with Namine for a quilting bee at Miss Lockhart's home. Your father is at Icefrost negotiating a breeding deal with Mr. Vexen and should be back around noon. Zexion should be doing his chores out in the barn. I'll be back soon. I love you. –Mother."

Saix shrugged and uncovered the plate to eat his still-warm eggs, bacon, and sausage, but at that moment, he heard a shrill shriek, then the sound of someone crying loudly. "Oh, for crying out loud!" he grumbled, getting up and running out the back door. "Can't you ever leave them alone, Zexion?"

The distressed cries were coming from the horse stables, and Saix pushed himself harder to reach the large building. He burst through the large double doors, breathless, and stopped dead in his tracks. There was Xemnas, curled up and crying against the back wall, bruised and beaten. Zexion was standing in front of him, laughing loudly. "Come on, little boy! Can't you handle me?" Xemnas tried to stand, but Zexion held up one of the iron horse branders and brought it down, slamming Xemnas against the wall again. Xemnas let out a pained scream and began to cry even harder.

The fury that rolled through Saix's body was mind-numbing, and before he even knew what was happening, he had run over to the two boys and slammed his body into Zexion's, knocking them both to the ground. "Stop it, Zexion! Xemnas never did anything to you!" he yelled, clenching his fists as he pushed himself to his feet.

Zexion growled as he stood, and he swung the horse brander again. The heavy iron rod slammed into Saix's side, and he crumpled in pain. "What is wrong with you?!" he gasped, falling to his knees on the ground and holding his side. Zexion didn't say a word, and he put the brander into the fire crackling merrily in the stove used for making the brander hot. Then he faced Saix. "I'm going to teach you that you can't be more important than any of the rest of us, starting with getting rid of your little friend here. You're not that much older than me, so why should you get a slave and I can't? It's because Father thinks you're better than me! You're his little favorite!"

"That's not true." Saix groaned, standing to his feet again. Xemnas was still cowering against the wall, watching the scene unfold before him. His amber eyes were wide with fear and he trembled.

Zexion ignored him and retrieved the now white-hot brander from the fire. The X on the end that signified that the horse branded belonged to Xehanort was blazing, and even from where Saix knelt, he could feel the heat radiating from it. He gripped it as he advanced towards Xemnas, grinning that evil smile. "Slaves belong to their masters, just like horses. Oh look, it appears that we haven't marked this one yet." The grin deepened. "Let me do it for Father!" And he started to slam it down, ready to burn it into Xemnas' beautiful skin.

"NO!" Saix screamed and using all his strength, jumped in front of Xemnas before it could touch him. The next few moments were unclear to Saix as to what happened first. The blinding pain and burn of the brander searing into his face right between his eyes, Xemnas' screams, or Zexion's stunned gasp. Zexion dropped the brander and Saix slumped to the ground. The pain was unbearable and he moaned. "Saix…I…I…" Zexion stuttered, before turning on his heel and high-tailing it out of the stable.

"Saix! Saix!" Saix could faintly hear Xemnas' terrified cries over the roaring in his ears and the fading in his eyes. He let his eyes slide shut, welcoming the blissful reprieve of unconsciousness from the furious burning.

--

Xehanort knew something was wrong as soon as he drove his carriage into the long drive up to the house. It was too quiet. Much too quiet. He unhitched the horse and led her to the stable, instantly noticing the brander on the ground and not in the rack where it belonged. He picked it up and put it back, observing how warm it was, despite the fact that it shouldn't have been used today.

He hurried back into the house, suspicion rising. Inside the house was quiet as well, but quick footsteps upstairs indicating that something was indeed going on. He went through the kitchen and into the front room. Millie was wringing her hands as she rushed from the washroom to one of the bedrooms, carrying a few damp towels. "Millie, what is going on?" he asked, rushing up the stairs.

Millie turned to him, her eyes wide with fright. "Master Xehanort, sir, it's Master Saix." she gasped out, her hand flying to her heart.

Immediately, it felt as if someone had poured cold water onto Xehanort's heart. "What happened?" he demanded. Millie shook her head and continued down the hall. "I think it be best if ya come wit' me. You see for yourself."

Hands trembling, Xehanort hurried after her. They burst through the door, and Xehanort saw the doctor sitting by his son's bed. Xemnas was standing across the room, his hands wringing nervously in the cloth of his simple cotton shirt. Millie stood by him, her arm around his small shoulder.

Then the doctor, Hojo, moved his head to pick something up out of his bag, and Xehanort saw Saix for the first time. His eyes were closed, his skin pale. Bandages were wrapped around his head in an X shape, but the scalded skin underneath was still visible. "Saix?" he whispered, moving to touch his son's face.

Saix moaned softly and didn't respond. Dr. Hojo sighed and began to wrap more bandages around the apparent wound. "He's asleep, and quite weak, I might add." he said. "From what your darkies told me, he was lying unconcious in the stable, the brander nearby, and the marking was pressed quite deeply into his face. Nearly down to the bone. The blazing iron burned through both skin and muscle, and I've cleaned the wound as best I can. Your littlest one over there was kneeling by him in tears. It was all he could do to tell me the story."

Xehanort whirled around to glare at Xemnas. "Oh really? And why were you out there, slave?"

A tiny sob escaped Xemnas' lips. "I no do it, Master Xeh'nort. Master Zexion did. Master Zexion...he beat me wit' that awful hard black stick. Said he was gunna kill me 'cuz Master Saix din't deserve me anyhow."

"How can you accuse my son of such things! I ought to whip you and sell you for what you've done!" Xehanort pointed at him. "First thing in the morning, you're being sent back to the auction house and being sold!" He was so angry he couldn't see straight. How could he had trusted Saix's judgement in such a sensitive matter of who to buy as a servant? He reached out and grabbed Xemnas' thin arm in a vice-like grip, ready to haul him out of the room.

"Father...no." came a weak voice from the bed. Xehanort turned to see Saix laying there, his eyes slightly open.

Xehanort gave another little jerk to Xemnas' arm. "Saix, you've been scalded and burned on your head. You're delirious. You know that Xemnas--"

"But he didn't." Saix argued softly, his brow furrowing slightly as he frowned, then winced at the pain that caused. "I know he didn't."

His father was speechless. "Don't be saying that just so you can keep him, son. Tell me the honest truth." Saix looked him dead in the eyes, which wasn't easy with the bandages wrapped around his head the way they were. "I swear to you, Father, Xemnas was not the one who did this to me."

Xehanort let go of Xemnas' arm gently, and the little boy shrank back into Millie's arms again, shaking with fear and silent sobs. How could he doubt his eldest's word? Saix had never been one to tell lies, small or large. Why would he start now, despite his head injury? "Alright, I believe you. I'll have a word with Zexion about this. I must know if he was truly involved in this or not." And he shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you, Doctor. How long will Saix need the bandages?"

Dr. Hojo wiped his hands on a towel and put his medical supplies in his bag. "He'll need complete bedrest for a few days, of course. Let me see, this is Tuesday...I'd say he can be up and about by Thursday, and you can take off the bandages by Saturday. But be warned, this mark on his face will be permanant."

Nodding, Xehanort put his arm around his shoulders to guide him out of the room. Millie followed, carrying the bowl they were using to clean Saix's wound every hour. Xehanort looked back at Saix, who was lying very still in his large bed. He looked so small and pale with those bandages on his head. He would have to remember to have Lulu bring him up some of her famous chicken soup with garlic broth.

--

Saix noticed that Xemnas had stayed behind after everyone else had left the room. The burning in his face had subsided with the doctor's help, but he knew that the horrible X would fade into a scar that would be there the rest of his life. Curse that little brat, Zexion, to the hell he surely inhabited!

"Saix?" Xemnas whispered, his tears forgotten by now, and Saix focused his eyes on the little boy with some trouble. Xemnas crept over to the bed, a smile on his face. "Thank you...for...saving me..." he choked out, gratefulness heavy in his voice.

"I-" Saix was shocked when Xemnas threw his arms around his neck and burrowed his face in his neck. A small sniffle was heard, and hesitantly, Saix wrapped his arms around Xemnas as well, the two of them staying that way for a few moments. "Don't worry, Xemnas." Saix whispered into silky hair, kissing it lightly. "I'll always be here for you. You can count on me."


End file.
